The Glasses Incident
by GalacticSaz
Summary: He remembers how it got to this, and momentarily berates himself for not listening to his mother's warnings. Thinking of the many nights awake and on his computer without the light on as he did research, and writing notes and ideas in the dark. Midoriya Izuku officially had bad eye sight and was in need of glasses. [One swear word curtesy of Kacchan]


"Take care of these until your next appointment. We can replace them, but that will cost money. Enjoy your new glasses."

He remembers how it got to this, and momentarily berates himself for not listening to his mother's warnings. Thinking of the many nights awake and on his computer without the light on as he did research, and writing notes and ideas in the dark. The whole thing had damaged his eyes, and he had started to notice. He realised in class a few weeks ago that it was slowly getting harder to read his textbook, let alone the blackboard. At first, he thought it was just stress and exhaustion, so he altered his schedule for an extra couple of hours rest. It didn't help, and his friends had commented on his reading skills. Nothing too majour, just that they thought it was odd how many times he read a sentence to make sure he had it right despite his obvious intelligence. That's when he told his mum.

That, in turn, is what brought him to the opticians. His mother had argued that it was a possibility before listing the reasons why, so he decided it was better safe then sorry. The test was done, and the result was instant. Midoriya Izuku officially had bad eye sight and was in need of glasses. Only when using technology and purposely reading – aka not counting seeing a sign in passing or something, it had to be intentional reading – but he needed them none the less.

It felt odd, knowing he now needed them. He'd gone so long without them despite his habits that he was partially under the illusion that he had a sight quirk that granted him twenty-twenty vision. Still, it wasn't too bad. The doctor had suggested prescription goggles in case he needed to read while doing his job or practical lessons, but otherwise could go without most of the time. It wasn't until he got home a week later after picking his glasses up, flicked on the TV, and pulled out his hero notebook ready for new analysis' that he realised just _how much_ he actually used the things he needs glasses for.

With a huff, he pulled the stylish spectacles from their case, gave them a quick clean, then adorned his new equipment. And yes, he thinks of them as equipment, as they have become a necessary part of his outfit – everyday and other – if he wants to do just about anything. The frameless glass sat in front of his eyes, and he spent a minute marvelling at the clear words before him. It felt weird having something sat on his face, metal legs cushioned on his ears to keep them in place, but he would adjust eventually. The only real problem would be the reactions of his class. Kacchan – aka Bakugo Katsuki, childhood friend – would either scoff or laugh. He doubted the blonde would get angry over a medical condition. Was it called a condition? He assumed so, but maybe he shouldn't say or ask out loud. He might get laughed at more.

Without really realising it, Izuku sat contemplating his friends reactions more than watching the latest hero on the news. Hours later, when tea was served, was when Izuku remembered what he was doing and almost slammed his head on the table. It was the fact he still had his glasses on that stopped him properly doing it...

Maybe they were good for more than just eye sight.

* * *

The train was packed on his way to school the next morning. He silently hoped that his glasses made it in one piece, and held his bag close to his chest. He could see Kacchan further down the train, and promptly looked away. The blonde had a habit of exploding – literally – when Izuku was nearby, and he didn't want to risk hurting innocent bystanders.

That's also why he waited for Kacchan to get at least ten feet ahead of him before walking at his normal pace. The greenette being joined by Uraraka and Iida shortly after, thus forgetting Kacchan was anywhere in their near vicinity.

* * *

The glasses didn't find themselves on his face until after the bell had rung. His friends all took their seats, notebooks being placed on their desks as they got ready for lessons. Izuku followed suit, then brought out the oval case the spectacles came with. He subtly looked around first, suddenly embarrassed about needing them, before carefully opening the case and pulling them out. He gingerly placed them on his desk, before antagonisingly slowly closing the case again. Once that task was complete, he adorned his glasses and watched as Aizawa – aka Eraserhead, their _teacher_ – walked up to the front and began scribbling the lessons summary on the board. Izuku's smile widening as he easily made out each word.

It only took five minutes for him to forget about his glasses all together. The assignment of the lesson overwriting any other thought he could be having. The task was to write the pro's and con's of a specific quirk classification – easy – and write a hero that has said quirk and an instance such a weakness reared it's head – it's like the lesson was _designed_ purely for _him_ , and judging by Kacchan's scowling glance backwards, he thought so too.

All Might – aka number one hero and another one of their teachers - would be too easy, and he didn't really want to trudge up the horrible memories of when All Might's quirk wasn't at it's top performance. And using Eraserhead as an example might bestow him with a bounty on his head. So, he thought of another hero that taught at UA. Midnight – aka sleeping gas quirk hero.

Jotting it all down was simple enough and only took a few moments. Then he began the task of expanding his points and explaining what he wrote. He was the first finished, and smiled to himself as he filled the rest of the spotted time by drawing a picture of Midnight herself. Maybe he could give this to her later to help her improve? And maybe she'd like the picture too... He was blushing just thinking about it.

Aizawa called out to them ten minutes later, asking everyone to give a brief overlook of their work. Basically, they had to read out the chosen hero, a majour pro to their quirk, a significant con, and the example for that con. Simple enough. They went around the class from left to right, working up and down the columns.

Mineta – classmate and resident pervert – had just finished his rant on Mount Lady and her quirk. That meant Izuku was next. He couldn't help but bounce a little in his seat in anticipation, Kacchan noticing and throwing him a look in an attempt to stop the annoying motion. However, the blonde froze upon looking at his face, and it completely flew over Izuku's head exactly _why_ that was.

"Alright Mineta, sit down and be quiet. Midoriya, you're next."

Izuku nodded, ignoring Kacchan's baffled expression for the moment. He rose to his feet, clearing his throat in the process as to not embarrass himself.

"Well, I chose Midnight. Her quirk creates a sleeping perfume from her skin, hence her skin tight outfit to keep it contained. The person's gender doesn't matter at all, meaning anyone hit is lulled under. That being the pro. The con however, is a simple one. If the person doesn't breathe in the perfume, they are unaffected. My example of this is the test we all did fighting the teachers. Mineta-Kun was able to stop himself from breathing in her gas and managed to both halt her movements and get away."

He smiled at Aizawa, the raven nodding in agreement and acceptance before gesturing Izuku to sit once more. The teen did so, but instantly realised that no one was looking away. The piercing gazes of his class building the tension until suddenly,

"DEKU-KUN?!"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT MIDORIYA-KUN?!"

"Shall I call Recovery Girl? Perhaps I should call Recovery Girl."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Dude, who knew Midoriya could get manlier?!"

"He's hot now!"

"WHA?! ASHIDO!"

Izuku sat oddly in his chair, his attempt to pull away from the noise and suddenly very close faces almost forcing him out of his seat. He might have been on the floor already, had a wall of ice not conveniently built itself into a sort of second chair back. He sent a look of gratitude to Todoroki – classmate, friend and Katy Perry fan – before turning back to all the shocked individuals before him. Not catching that Todoroki was looking curious as well.

"Will you all shut the fuck up?!"

Kacchan yelled, irritation clear on his face. A few people backed off, but not everyone was scared of him. Uraraka – one of his best friends and surprising badass – and Iida – male class president, other best friend and sometimes complete idiot despite all appearances – stayed put. As did Kirishima – their manliest classmate and somehow Izuku's friend –, Ashido – classmate, fearless hero in training, friend? – and Yaoyorozu – female class president and budding friend. Izuku didn't know what to do exactly, especially since everyone else were watching him like hawks. He did know he wanted to thank Kacchan, but the other would probably shout it off so, there was no point.

Aizawa sighed in resignation, eyes almost pleading that the bell rang so he could leave. Izuku almost wished for the same, if it weren't for the fact everyone would bombard him instantly and he'd have no escape. Now he was wishing it was before class and the bell would ring to save him and start the lesson again.

"Midoriya, explain it quickly so we can move on."

Izuku nodded, sweat rolling down his temple. He raised his hands, hoping to get everyone to _at least_ back off. They did, and he took a deep breath. Why were his friends such eccentric people? It's moments like this that make him wish Shinso – general education department and newest friend – was in this class too. At least he wouldn't freak out on him.

"Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine. There's no need to trouble Recovery Girl. I went to the opticians last week because words were starting to get blurry and it turns out, making notes with only a lamp for light, and using a computer in the dark is bad for your eye sight."

He smiled, hoping to placate them. If anything, they just looked confused.

"So, you did it to yourself?"

Kaminari – thunder struck classmate and budding friend – asked, head tilted in surprise. An ethereal jolt hit Izuku, and he tensed. Was he about to be teased?

"I suppose, yeah..."

It started with Kirishima. Then Ashido. Then it was everyone bar Iida, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu and Asui – cute frog quirked friend and classmate. Laughter filling the classroom quicker than a fire could. Izuku looked down, catching a glimpse of Kacchan's smirk as his eyes travelled downward. Then, Kirishima spoke and Izuku almost got whiplash from looking up so fast.

"Only our resident hero encyclopaedia could pull that off! What a man!"

"Yeah dude! That's dedication right there! I wish I could do that."

"Though I agree with them, don't do it again. Your eyes need rest too."

Izuku looked at everyone, each one smiling in fond exasperation, rather than having the taunting gleam he expected. Kacchan looked a little miffed, but everyone else looked mildly impressed. Maybe, he didn't need to worry about them knowing after all.

* * *

"Are you okay? Do you need me to call Recovery Girl? How could you be so careless? I'm going to ask to join your class so I can take your notes, you rest those eyes."

Shinso inquired, spinning around at the end to go talk to the principle. Izuku grabbed his arm instantly, face of horror settled in place. He was about to tell him not to bother, then explain the situation. However, Shinso took this as a sign that some evil villain had corrupted his friends eyes and vowed vengeance. Izuku watched him walk away for a minute, frustrated scream wanting to break free.

"Shinso-Kun stop! I'm okay! Shinso-Kun, listen to me!"

And that's how Shinso Hitoshi ended up joining Class 1-A.


End file.
